You're Beautiful
by Pisaang
Summary: Sehun-ah, ku dengar di kelasmu ada murid baru, benarkah? / "Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih? Kalian tampak serasi." "eoh? A-aniyo ahjuma...kita adalah saudara." / Nan jeongmal Saranghae, Luhan hyung. / HUNHAN - ONESHOOT.


**Author : Pisaang**

**Cast : Sehun & Luhan, Kai & Kyungsoo, Baekhyun (Just mention)**

**Title : You're Beautiful**

-Author POV-

**_My life is brilliant... my life is pure_**

**_I saw an angel... of that I'm sure_**

"Hyung..palli ireona! Ini sudah siang" ucap Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja cantik berambut blonde yang sekamar dengannya.

"eunghh" yang bersangkutan hanya melenguh dan membalikkan badannya tak lupa mengeratkan kembali selimut yang dipakainya dan ia kini menghadap ke arah Sehun.

Selalu seperti ini. Saat Luhan susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Lihatlah, bahkan sudah hampir 15 menit Sehun mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Luhan adalah saudara tiri Sehun. Luhan 1 tingkat diatas Sehun. Mereka selalu bersama sejak ibu Luhan memutuskan menkah dengan ayah Sehun sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu, sampai pada saat ini mereka menempuh pendidikan di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di kota Seoul.

"hyungie, come on wake up.. kau tak mau kita terlambat lagi kan?" ucap Sehun kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan. Namun Luhan malah menarik tangan Sehun, membuat wajah mereka kini berdekatan. Bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan napas hyungnya yang cantik ini.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

'yeppeo' batin Sehun. Hey tak bisakah kau lihat? Sehun seketika mematung melihat wajah cantik didepannya. Wajah cantik bak malaikat. Wajah cantik kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi atau mungkin ia cintai? Molla~

_"I was like seeing an Angel"_ ucapnya secara tak sadar. Tak lama ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan. Ia tampak gugup saat tiba-tiba Luhan membuka matanya dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Luhan berdiri didepan Sehun, ia mendongak melihat wajah Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Sehun-ah, kau kenapa? Apa kau demam? Wajahmu memerah." Ucap Luhan polos sambil menaruh tangannya di dahi Sehun.

Sehun tampak semakin gugup. "A-ani hyung. N-nan Gwenchanayo.." Sehun berlalu cepat meninggalkan hyungnya yang masih kebingungan.

-Sehun POV-

**_She smiled at me on the subway_**

**_she was with another man_**

**_but I won't lose any sleep on that_**

**_cause I got a plan._**

Seperti biasa, aku bersama hyungku berjalan menuju stasiun yang tak jauh dari rumah kami. Kereta bawah tanah adalah transportasi tercepat untuk mengantar kami ke sekolah. Dan sebuah keberuntungan karena sekolah kami pun tak jauh dari stasiun tempat kami turun.

Sesampainya di stasiun, aku membeli tiket untuk arah ke sekolahku, dan seperti biasa Luhan hyung duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. Stasiun terlihat masih sepi. Mungkin karena masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang memulai aktifitas mereka. Hanya beberapa murid sekolah sama seperti kami terlihat sedang menunggu datangnya kereta.

Aku berjalan ke arah hyung cantikku yang terlihat sedang membaca novel. Ia terlihat sangat serius, tapi tetap cantik bagiku.

"Novel apa lagi yang kau baca hyung?" tanyaku padanya. Ia terlihat masih asik membaca tanpa menghiraukanku. (-_-)a ! Aku terdiam sambil memasang wajah masam. Tapi ia masih tetap tak menghiraukanku.

Tak lama, terdengar suara petugas stasiun yang memberitahukan bahwa kereta akan segera tiba. Luhan hyung mulai menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas. Ia berdiri dan mulai mendekat ke arah datang kereta. Ia menoleh dan memanggilku.

"Hun-ah, kenapa kau masih saja duduk? Keretanya sudah datang. Ayo cepat bangun" ucap hyung padaku. Namun aku masih tak menghiraukannya. Akhirnya ia menarikku untuk masuk dalam kereta.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan hyung yang terlihat bingung akan sikapku yang sangat dingin. 'aigoo hyuung, mengapa kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan muka membingungkan mu itu?' batin ku. Faktanya aku memang tak bisa bersikap dingin padanya.

"Aniyo hyung" ucapku padanya. Namun ia mendesak untuk memberitahukan apa masalahku. "Thehunie, beritahu aku ada apa denganmu?" ucap Luhan hyung sambil ber-aegyo.

"Geure...kau menyebalkan hyung, kau telah mengacuhkanku" terlihat wajah bingung Luhan hyung yang kembali muncul. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, hunnie. Bukankah saat dirumah tadi, kau baik-baik saja? Dan saat perjalanan ke stasiun pun kita masih tetap mengobrol seperti biasa, mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau aku menyebalkan?"

"Tadi aku bertanya padamu, tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku dan tetap membaca novel mu itu. Aku merasa diacuhkan olehmu, hyung." Luhan hyung tercengang mendengar penjelasanku. Seketika ia terkekeh, dan membuatku kembali menekuk wajahku.

"Oh ayolah hunnie, hanya seperti itu kau langsung membenciku? kekanakan sekali ckck" hey, apa dia bilang? Kekanakan? "berhenti mengataiku kekanakan hyung"

"Tapi sikap seperti itulah yang menunjukan sifat kekanakanmu" ia kembali menertawaiku. "Terserah kau saja hyung". Ia berhenti menertawaiku, namun masih terselip senyuman diwajahnya. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, sepulang sekolah akan ku traktir ice cream kesukaanmu. Otte?"

Inilah yang aku harapkan, kau memintaku memaafkanmu dengan cara membelikan ice cream kesukaanku. Dan rencana ku berhasil.

_'Cause I got a plan.'_

-Author POV-

**_You're beautiful_**

**_You're beautiful_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true_**

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan memasuki kedai ice cream yang terletak dekat dengan sekolahnya. _'La Glace'_ menyediakan berbagai jenis ice cream dan rasa yang membuat semua orang ingin terus mencobanya. (oke, ini lebay #abaikan)

Luhan mulai memesan pesanannya dan pesanan adiknya, sedangkan Sehun berjalan menuju ke tempat biasa ia dan kakaknya duduk untuk menikmati makanan favoritnya itu. Tak lama, Luhan pun datang dengan 2 cup ice cream di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan 1 cup ice cream 'Green Mint' pada Sehun dan 1 cup 'Banana Nut Fudge' miliknya.

"Sehun-ah, ku dengar di kelasmu ada murid baru, benarkah?" tanya Luhan sambil memakan ice cream nya. Ia terlihat begitu penasaran dengan murid baru itu. 'Mengapa dalam waktu kurang dari 1 hari, ia telah mengetahui berita ini? Bukankah kelasnya jauh dari kelasku?' batin Sehun.

"Ya! darimana kau tahu ada murid baru dikelasku? Kelasmu kan jauh dari kelasku, hyung." Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Sehun. "Baekkie yang mengatakannya. Kudengar ia namja yang tampan"

**DEG**

Sehun seketika memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. 'Mengapa mendengar hyung mengatakannya membuatku merasa sesak? Disini...Di hatiku' batin Sehun.

"heumm" Sehun hanya menggumam tak jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia hanya tak mau membicarakan murid baru itu lebih lanjut. Tak mau hatinya lebih terluka.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan adiknya, Luhan terdiam dan mulai sibuk memakan ice cream nya.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka suara. "Ice cream nya...otte?" ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang masih saja sibuk menatap ice cream nya.

"eum..mashita hyung...kau kan tau ini adalah rasa favoritku." Sehun mendongak menatap hyung cantiknya dan tiba-tiba mengambil tissu yang tersedia di meja tempat mereka duduk. "Hyung, sudah berapa kali kubilang, pelan-pelan kalau makan ice cream. Kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa ice cream nya bisa sampai ada pada hidung dan pipimu eum?" Sehun mulai membersihkan ice cream yang berserakan (?) pada muka Luhan.

Luhan hanya terkekeh dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan adiknya yang mulai membersihkan ice cream pada wajahnya. "Kau sangat kekanakan hyung" ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya mengulum senyumnya. Tak mengerti dengan perasaan senang yang selalu menyergap dalam hatinya setiap kali Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu membersihkan ice cream yang belepotan pada mukanya. (-_-)a

Sejenak Sehun tertegun pada wajah hyung cantiknya ini. Ia menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan wajah Luhan, dan menatap intens pada wajah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Hey, mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat? Hey, mengapa ia tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada Luhan?

'Hey, mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu cantik?' batin Sehun masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Luhan.

Bolehkah ia mengatakan bahwa Luhan begitu cantik?

Bolehkah ia mengagumin wajah cantiknya?

Bolehkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Luhan?

Bolehkan ia mempunyai rasa yang begitu dalam pada Luhan?

Dan...Bolehkah ia mengatakan bahwa...Ia mencintai hyungnya sendiri?

Karena sifatmu... karena perhatianmu...

Karena nafasmu... karena harum tubuhmu..

Dan karena wajahmu yang begitu cantik...

_'You're so beautiful, for me..'_

_'And that's true~'_

-Sehun POV-

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

**_And I don't know what to do_**

**_cause I'll never be with you._**

Pagi yang begitu cerah untukku. Setelah seharian kemarin kuhabiskan waktu bersama Luhan hyung. Bolehkan ku sebut sebagai kencan? Aissh...apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Tak sadarkah kalau Luhan adalah kakakmu sendiri?

Ck! Menyedihkan~

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Kali ini ia tak mengacuhkan ku seperti kemarin. Ternyata ia telah selesai membaca Novel nya itu. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus berbicara panjang lebar mengenai mimpi nya semalam.

Awalnya kupikir ini begitu menyenangkan. Ternyata jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia menceritakan mimpi nya yang bertemu dengan namja yang sangat tampan dan pintar.

"Kau tau, wajahnya sangat tampan dan tubuh atletis nya yang begitu indah." Ucap Luhan dengan sangat kagum. "Ia juga sangat pintar. Mata indahnya telah menghipnotis semua yeoja dan namja cantik." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

But wait...ciri-ciri fisik yang ia ceritakan seperti seseorang yang aku kenal. Tapi aku tak yakin kalau itu benar orang yang Luhan hyung maksud. Semoga saja...

_Sesampainya di sekolah_

"Hunnie, aku ke kelas duluan yah. Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah. Pai-pai" Luhan hyung melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Ia mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dan mulai bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Tertawa dan bercanda bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

_'I saw your bright face in a path~'_

Dan akupun mulai berjalan menuju kelasku. Tersenyum mengingat begitu manisnya 'kencan' kemarin.

.

.

.

.

_Sepulang sekolah~_

"Hunnie...kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucap hyung cantikku ini padaku. Hey, Bolehkah aku menganggap bahwa ia milikku? Ck!

"Mian hyung..tadi tiba-tiba Park Sam menambah jam pelajarannya, jadi aku baru keluar kelas." Jelasku padanya. "Geure...Kajja kita pulang." Luhan hyung menarik tanganku menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tak lama, seseorang memanggil namaku. "Sehun...Sehun-ah." Ia terlihat berlari ke arahku. Mengapa murid baru itu mengejarku? "Se..hosh..hun-ah...hosh...Ini buku...hosh mu yang tadi..hosh aku pinjam." Setelah beberapa saat ia mengatur napas, Kai mulai berbicara lagi padaku. "Kau melupakannya. Tadi kan aku meminjam ini darimu."

Ya. Dia adalah Kai. Kim Jong In yang biasa dipanggil Kai, murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Ia tampan dan pintar. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan. "Gomawo untuk catatanmu. Aku pergi dulu" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Ia berlalu, kembali ke kelasnya yang juga adalah kelasku.

Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Luhan hyung. Ia terlihat begitu kagum pada sosok yang baru saja berlalu tadi, atau lebih tepatnya adalah pada Kim Kai si murid baru. Mukanya terlihat memerah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"hyung..kajja kita pulang." Ajakku padanya. "Sehun-ah..." Ia menyebut namaku, namun matanya masih melihat ke arah Kai yang menghilang tadi. "Siapa...dia? Apa dia orangnya? Si anak baru itu?" tanya Luhan hyung padaku.

Aku terbelalak, darimana ia tahu bahwa Kai adalah murid baru di kelasku? Apakah Baekhyun yang memberitahukannya? "Beritahu aku...Sehun-ah. Apa benar?" ucapnya lagi padaku. Aku masih tak menjawab. Seakan tau apa yang kupikirkan, ia mulai bicara lagi padaku. "Ia...yang kuceritakan tadi pagi. Ia adalah orang yang ada dimimpi ku."

**DEG**

Hyung...tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa aku harus menyerah dengan perasaan ini?

_'And I don't know what to do,'_

_'to make you open your eyes that...'_

_'I'm in love with you..'_

-Author POV-

**_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_**

**_when she thought up that I should be with you._**

"Sehun-ah..hari ini antarkan aku ke toko _'Gift Palace'_ yaa." Ucap Luhan pada Sehun. "Untuk apa kau kesana hyung? Apa kau mau membeli kado untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun yang dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan. "Aniyo..aku akan membeli hadiah untuk seseorang." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

"eum..baiklah, tapi seperti biasa. Traktir aku Ice Cream ya." Ucap Sehun sambil membentuk V sign pada tangannya. Luhan terkekeh dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

_At 'Gift Palace'~_

"Hunnie...menurutmu, lebih bagus yang ini, atau yang ini?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun sambil menunjukkan 2 barang yang ia pilih, yaitu sebuah jam tangan sport dan sebuah sepatu kets putih bercorak bola berwarna merah dan hitam.

"memangnya kau mau memberikannya pada siapa hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan mengulum senyum manisnya. "Pada Kai." seketika wajah Luhan memerah saat ia menyebutkan nama Kai. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun hanya dapat memegang dadanya yang begitu dirasuki rasa sesak.

"Sehun-ah, menurutmu yang mana yang cocok untuk Kai? Jam tangan, atau sepatu?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Dengan berat hati Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Kurasa ia akan lebih menyukai sepatu itu." Menunjuk pada sepatu yang Luhan pegang. "Ia sangat menyukai sepak bola, dan kupikir sepatu yang kau pegang cocok dengan Kai." Ucap Sehun sambil memegang dadanya yang semakin sesak.

Ia tak kuat jika harus selalu seperti ini. Sudah hampir 2 bulan setelah kejadian 'pengembalian buku Sehun oleh Kai', dan sudah selama itu pula Sehun menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya setiap kali Luhan menanyakan tentang Kai. Bahkan Luhan lebih memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia memanjangkan rambut blonde nya, hingga benar-benar terlihat lebih cantik. (Emang anak cowo SMA boleh yah? #abaikan)

Luhan terlihat sangat berbeda, bahkan beberapa orang yang melihat kami ketika sedang berjalan berdua, akan lebih menganggap kami sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukan sebagai kakak-adik.

"Hunnie, aku sudah selesai. Kajja kita ke kedai ice cream biasa. Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan membayar ini dulu ya." Ucap Luhan pada Sehun sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju kasir. Luhan membayar barang yang ia beli untuk Kai. Saat sang kasir memberikan barang yang Luhan beli, ia melirik pada Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih? Kalian tampak serasi." Ucap si bibi kasir. "eoh? A-aniyo ahjuma...kita adalah saudara." Jawab Luhan sopan. "ah, geureyo? Kupikir kalian sepasang kekasih. Ternyata saudara, pantas saja wajah kalian tampak mirip." Ucap ahjuma kasir itu lagi. Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mulai menarik Luhan untuk keluar dari toko itu.

'Kau dengar hyung? Ahjuma itu mengatakan bahwa kau tampak serasi denganku.' Batin Sehun.

'Kapan kau akan sadar bahwa aku mempunyai rasa yang lebih dari sekedar kakak-adik?'

_'I just dreaming about the day you'll wake up'_

_'And find that what you're looking for has been here'_

-Author POV-

_**But it's to time face the truth,**_

**_cause I'll never be with you_**

_-Lyrics Taken From You're Beautiful by James Blunt-_

_Keesokan Harinya~_

"Hunnie, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa penampilanku sudah cantik?" tanya Luhan. "Ne..hyuung...kau sangat cantik." Jawab Sehun dengan tulus.

'Ya, hari ini tiba saatnya. Saat aku harus melepasnya untuk bahagia dengan orang lain.' Batin Sehun. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh Luhan, hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kim Kai si murid baru. Hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan tempo hari sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna soft blue.

Luhan akan mengatakan perasaan nya sepulang sekolah ini. Dan sangat keberuntungan karena hari ini siswa dipulangkan lebih cepat berhubungan dengan diadakannya rapat guru. Dengan begitu Luhan bisa lebih cepat untuk menyatakan persaannya.

.

.

.

.

_Sepulang sekolah~_

Hari ini Sehun berjalan pulang sendiri. Luhan memintanya untuk menunggu, tapi ia beralasan sedang tidak enak badan. Dan disinilah Sehun. Di stasiun bawah tanah. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada niat untuk membeli karcis untuk pulang.

Sudah 2 kereta, lewat dihadapannya. Masih tak berniat bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Ia masih sulit percaya bahwa hari ini, hyung tercintanya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai.

'Hyung..sebesar apapun aku mencintaimu, tak akan merubah fakta bahwa kita takkan bisa bersama.'

'Aku mencintaimu hyung~'

'Kuharap kau bahagia bersamanya'

_'Cause the truth tell me that I'll never be with you'_

Setelah 30 menit ia duduk, akhirnya ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah loket. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat bayangan Luhan.

Luhan terlihat sangat kacau. Terlihat bulir airmata membasahi kedua pipinya. Luhan berjalan gontai ke arah loket tanpa menyadari bahwa ada Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore...tapi Luhan masih tak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih memandangi pantai didepannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

[FLASHBACK ON]

Luhan menunggu Kai yang sepertinya sedang rapat bersama teman-teman futsalnya. Ia terus menatap cermin yang ia pegang. Ia sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai.

Setelah 20 menit ia menunggu, akhirnya Kai selesai dengan rapatnya dan semua siswa yang mengikuti rapat tersebut mulai membubarkan diri, termasuk Kai. Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya Luhan menghampiri Kai.

"Kai-ssi, bisakah aku minta waktmu sebentar?" ucap Luhan.

"Ah...ne. ada apa Luhan-ssi?"

"eum aku–– " tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang Kai. "Kai.." panggil seorang namja cantik di belakang Kai. "Kyungsoo hyung" balas Kai pada namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Dan Luhan-ah?" ucap Kyungsoo bertanya pada keduanya.

"Ani..Luhan-ssi sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku" ucap Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Ah..Geureyo? apa aku mengganggu kalian?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo chagi...iyakan Luhan-ssi?" Kai kembali membalas pertanyaaan Kyungsoo.

**DEG**

'Chagi? Apa Kai dan Kyungsoo...?'

"N-ne...Gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, apa kau melihat Sehun?" Ucap Luhan terpaksa. "Ah..sepertinya ia sudah pulang dari tadi. Apa ia tak memberitahumu?" balas Kai seraya merangkul Kyungsoo.

"eoh...baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi duluan. Annyeong" Luhan membungkuk pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Matanya memanas, dan tak lama, bulir airmata mulai turun dari sudut matanya yang indah.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Luhan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Terus menangis dalam dekapan kakinya sendiri. Sampai ia merasakan seseorang menghampirinya dan mulai duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung...wae..eum?" Suara Sehun memenuhi indra pendengaran Luhan. "Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" ucap Sehun lagi dengan nada khawatir. Luhan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Mata dan hidungnya memerah, akibat tangisannya. "Hunnie...huks...Kai...huks––" Sehun menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Luhan.

"Hyung...bisakah kau mendengarkanku? Aku hanya akan mengucapkan ini satu kali. Kau bisa melupakan apa yang telah ku ucapkan padamu setelah ini. Kau juga boleh menganggapku sebagai orang yang gila" ucap Sehun. Ia memberi sedikit jeda, dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah cantik Luhan. "Hyung... eum... Saranghae... kau mungkin akan sangat terkejut, tapi aku juga tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini." Sehun terdiam. Luhan sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya itu.

"Hunnie, apa maksudm–– "

**CHU~**

Sehun mencium Luhan. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir tipis Luhan. Hangat dan penuh ketulusan. Penyatuan kecil yang menghantarkan segenap cinta yang telah Sehun rasakan dan ia pendam selama ini pada hyungnya.

"Nan jeongmal Saranghae, Luhan hyung"

**CHU~**

**-END-**

Review :D *bow*


End file.
